


cuz i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Green comes to Vaati with a peculiar request, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magic, Magic Asphyxiation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaati is MORE than happy to oblige, Vaati's mouth should be rated XXX in general but that's because i always write him as a heathen lmao, also im a slut for putting song lyrics in the summary so brief actual summary, and they bone, damn athena!!!! back at it again with the early morning gay erotica!!!!!!!, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: Push up to my body // Sink your teeth into my // Flesh





	cuz i'm a screamer baby, make me a mute

_ Hold me down _

_ And make me scream _

_ Lay me on the floor _

_ Turn me on _

_ And take me out _

_ Make me beg for more _

_ \- Flesh :: Simon Curtis - _

 

“I want to try something.”

 

If the hesitation in Green’s voice didn’t make Vaati look up, the underlying tones of nervous excitement would have. Green wrung his hands, looking ( _ Adorably _ , Vaati’s mind supplied) flustered, and Vaati arched an inquisitive eyebrow, setting his book down.

 

“You want to try _  something _ ?” Vaati repeated, taking amusement in the way that Green’s cheeks slowly grew red as he turned his full attention to the hero, locking eyes with him. Green swallowed, and nodded, his stomach doing loops. He mumbled something incoherent, too quiet for Vaati to catch.

 

“I can’t hear you Green.” Vaati said, standing up. Green cleared his throat and tried again, this time louder.

 

“You know how you can control the airflow around you, to an extent…?”

 

Vaati tilted his head, watching Green’s eyes get darker, and his breath shorten almost unnoticeably.

 

“I want-”

 

“Iwantyoutochokemewithyourwindmagicwhileyou’refuckingme!”

 

Nothing short of a hurricane could’ve stopped Vaati from gripping Green by the hair and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

  
  


Vaati kicked open Green’s bedroom door, his lips firmly pressed to Green’s and hands fisted in the emerald fabric of his tunic. He backed them up until they were well within the room and with a blast of wind he shut the door and locked it, shoving Green against the oak. Breaking the kiss, Vaati nipped roughly at the skin of Green’s neck, one hand fumbling with their belts, the other palming Green through his leggings. Green stifled a moan.

 

“Vaati, please!” He gasped rocking his hips into Vaati’s hand. “I want-!”

 

“Yes, yes I know.” Vaati mumbled, licking his way up Green’s neck to kiss and nip at his jawline, dragging heated whimpers from Green’s mouth. He managed to undo their belts and yank them from their loops when he spoke again. “Patience, you’ll get what you want.”

 

Green raised his arms, letting Vaati pull off both his tunic and undershirt in one go, and when Vaati latched his mouth to one dusky nipple he  _ keened _ , hands dropping into Vaati’s lavender hair and fisting, eliciting a low groan from Vaati. Vaati hooked his fingers in the laces of Green’s tights and, tonguing his nipple lightly, slowly shuffled towards the bed, dragging Green with him.

 

When the back of Vaati’s knees hit the mattress, Vaati let go of Green’s waistband and slid his hand into his own trousers, fishing out his half-hard cock, a soft groan slipping from his lips. He brought both his hands to Green’s shoulders, guiding him down until the hero was on his knees, looking up at Vaati with lust-darkened eyes and flushed cheeks and red lips-

 

Vaati gripped his shaft, breath coming in short huffs, his other hand fisting in Green’s golden locks.

 

“Suck.” He commanded, and Green’s breath hitched, letting Vaati guide his head onto his cock. His tongue slid up the head, lapping up a bead of pre-cum, before Green wrapped his lips around and slid down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Vaati groaned, both hands wrapped in Green’s hair now, pulling him off slowly, then making Green swallow him down again.

 

Green breathed hard through his nose, eyes flicking up to see Vaati’s head tossed back, and he moaned around his shaft, his tongue dancing over the veins. His own hand slid achingly slow over his thigh-

 

He wanted to touch himself but Vaati didn’t say he could-

 

Vaati slid all the way in his throat, and Green felt himself gag a little, and Vaati muttered something and-

 

All the air rushed out of his lungs and Green couldn’t get any back in, and he felt his arousal spike dangerously. Vaati pulled out, and started fucking his face and Green’s vision blurred, the edges blacking, his hands clawing at Vaati’s crimson trousers trying to push himself away and bring himself closer at the same time-

 

Green came in his pants with a muffled squeak.

 

Vaati muttered again, panting, and Green felt his ability to breathe return as Vaati released him from his cock. He collapsed to the floor, gasping and coughing, still aroused even though he just came.

 

_ “Vaati-” _  He gasped breathlessly, looking up and  _ Goddesses _ , Vaati thought, it shouldn’t be legal for someone to look and sound that hot, gasping his name with red cheeks-

 

He kneeled down, cupping Green’s cheek tenderly, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“You alright?” He asked softly, thumb brushing away the tears that had welled up in Green’s eyes. Green, still breathing heavily, could only nod in response.

 

“You okay to go on?”

 

Green hesitated, and nodded again.

 

“Okay.”

 

Vaati’s eyes glimmered in amusement, his hand moving to grip the hair at the nape of Green’s neck, yanking his head back. His tongue danced along Green’s jugular, licking up the sweat beading there and feeling him shudder.

 

“Y’know…” Vaati whispered, breath tickling his lover’s skin, “I don’t believe I told you to cum.”

 

Green swallowed, squirming at the feel of cum in his trousers and the dangerous tone in Vaati’s voice. Then Vaati pulled him upwards and spun them around, making Green dizzy, and pushed him onto the bed. Green watched with bated breath as Vaati yanked his tunic over his head, disheveling his long hair and exposing his pale, lean chest.

 

Vaati’s eyes met his and Green  _ gulped _ \- and then Vaati pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and swung himself onto the bed to kneel next to Green.

 

“Hands and knees, now.” Vaati ordered, fixing Green with a steely look that had him scrambling to comply, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy- Vaati rocked into his behind and he muffled a groan with his hand.

 

He felt his trousers slide down and lifted each leg individually to help Vaati get them off, and when Vaati’s hand smoothed over his back he couldn’t help but arch into it, huffing softly. His cock twitched between his legs, smeared with his own cum, and gods, he wished-

 

Vaati wrapped his hand around Green’s cock, wrist sliding over the slick skin in easy, practiced motions. His other hand, slick with lube, slid over Green’s entrance, the tips of his fingers dipping in and out teasingly- Vaati smirked when Green moaned impatiently, pushing back onto his fingers.

 

“Vaati, please, don’t tease-” Green gasped, grinding his hips into Vaati’s hands. Vaati let go of his cock, shifting so that he was better aligned with Green- reached forward and pulled Green back by his hair- then his neck, cutting off his air supply.   
  
“No more noises out of you.” Vaati said, thrusting a finger into Green’s ass. Green’s hands came up to clutch at Vaati’s arm and Vaati shifted closer to him to stabilize them both. Green grunted, gasping as Vaati started moving his finger in and out-  _ gods  _ that felt so good, he couldn’t breathe- the second finger already,  _ fuck, Vaati- _

 

One of Green’s hands dropped to brace against Vaati’s thigh and Vaati growled, crooking his fingers and thrusting- Green gasped as he got a moment of air, squirming and clenching around the intrusion. Vaati kissed the crook of his neck, murmuring into Green’s ear-  _ you’re being so good for me- can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t walk anymore- so tight Green, goddesses- _

 

He keened when Vaati added the third finger, thrusting back onto them eagerly and desperately. He could feel his cock bobbing between his legs, everything felt too good, too much, too rough- he couldn’t  _ breathe- _

 

“Can- Can I cum?!” Green gasped out when Vaati allowed him air again. Vaati’s fingers pressed right up against his prostate, rubbing and pushing and pressing- Green’s cock was  _ leaking _  and throbbing, he was going to burst again, please-

 

Vaati hummed, flexing his grip on Green’s neck. He rather liked to hear the hero beg- beg for  _ him _ \- but he also wanted to make due on his promise to  _ fuck _  Green until he couldn’t walk straight. He shoved Green down onto his hands and knees, ignoring Green’s startled noise and desperate moan as he withdrew his fingers from Green’s entrance.    
  
“You can cum when I’m fucking you. Not before.” He said, rubbing lube over his cock. Green looked over his shoulder at him, cheeks red, eyes dark with lust- Vaati groaned at the sight, his free hand darting forward to fist in Green’s hair as he pushed into him.

 

Green’s back arched and he whined at Vaati as he slid in and in and  _ in _  until he couldn’t go any farther, his cock pressed firmly against Green’s prostate.Vaati pulled out and Green squirmed, wishing he would just- oh  _ yes-  _ and then Vaati murmured something Green couldn’t quite hear over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and the air in his lungs  _ whooshed _  out again-

 

He gasped brokenly, arms trembling and eyes squeezed shut- mouth open but emitting no sound. Vaati started fucking into him, using his hair as an anchor and if he had any air in his lungs Green would be howling in pleasure, but he couldn’t, couldn’t breathe, Vaati’s free hand took hold of his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusting and Green’s eyes fluttered open, dark spots dancing in his vision-

 

_ He couldn’t breathe- _

 

Vaati’s palm slid over the head of his member, smooth and hot and slick and Green arched as he came again, air rushing back into his lungs. His arms gave out beneath him and he gasped and choked and heaved for breath- the angle making Vaati’s cock press directly against his prostate every time he thrust in and Vaati kept  _ stroking him _ \- he heard his lover laugh behind him and could only moan as Vaati started going faster, deeper.

 

“-so good for me, so tight and hot and slick around my cock Green-  _ gods  _ you don’t know what you do to me-” Vaati shifted so he was nearly laying over Green, chest to back, driving into him deeper, harder-

 

Green swore, reaching blindly for something to grab onto, squeezing hard around his fingers when Vaati’s hand found his. He couldn’t be getting hard again, couldn’t, he was so exhausted and hot and Vaati’s hips grinded into Green’s ass and Green keened, tears springing to his eyes from oversensitivity. Vaati’s free hand covered his mouth and Green was forced to breathe through his nose and then Vaati pounded into him-

 

Tears leaked from his eyes and then his eyes rolled back as Vaati groaned, cursing and breathing harshly, hotly into his shoulder; he could feel Vaati jerk to a stop inside him, warm cum filling his entrance- he could feel his own cock spurting weakly for a third time- and then he passed out.

 

“-Green? Green?”

Green groaned, turning his head and nuzzling into the pillow. Soft hands brushed his messy hair away from his face and his eyes fluttered open to see Vaati hovering over him, a worried look on his face.   
  
“Hey- welcome back to the world of the living.” Vaati grinned, and then snickered when Green weakly swatted at him. “Are you okay? You passed out.”

 

“ ‘m great.” Green replied sleepily, a smile tugging at his lips. “Was great. Y’re so good to me.”

 

“Did you like it?” Vaati’s eyes shifted to the side, his cheeks warming. Green lifted a hand and petted Vaati’s hair.

 

“Did great. Feel great.” He pulled Vaati down to kiss him. “Love you.”

 

Vaati snorted, tucking his head into Green’s shoulder to hide his blush. “Yeah, yeah. You’re a sap.”

 

“Say you love me too, asshole.” Green teased, then yelped as Vaati dug his fingers into his side. “Vaati-”

 

“...I love you too, idiot.” Vaati murmured, sliding into bed next to him. “Just don’t let it get to your head.”

 

Green snorted, turning his head to hide his grin in Vaati’s hair. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i've had this sitting in my drafts for a year, it feels good to get it out
> 
> Green/Vaati is my other otp, i love my snarky bois
> 
> this is also the second night in a row i've been up writing so....i have a problem


End file.
